Published patent application US2008/0273323A1 discloses a specific luminaire design for emitting light which is experienced by users as pleasant light. The luminaire comprises a main light source and an additional light source. The additional light source emits light of a color distribution that is different from the color distribution of the main light source. Light of the main light source and of the additional light source are mixed before being emitted through the main light exit window of the luminaire. Further, a portion of light emitted by the additional light source is guided to the side or the rear of the luminaire for being emitted through an additional light exit window at the side or the rear of the luminaire. Such a luminaire provides an opportunity to emit through the main light exit window white light and also to emit via the additional light exit window light of a different color, for example, blue light.
The luminaire according to the cited patent application has a complicated structure and requires a relatively large number of optical elements, such as, at least two light sources which each emit light of a different color distribution, means to mix the light of both light sources, and a light guiding structure to guide light of the additional light source towards the additional light exit window. Thus, the known luminaire for creating an attractive light emission is relatively expensive.